Envie soudaine
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Après une marche harassante, Allen et son groupe se retrouvent devant deux quelques imprévus, d'une autre catégorie de conneries. (légèrement OCC - Lucky)


Auteur: Mousoukyu.

Crédits: Ils sont pas moi, mais à leur auteur, dont j'ai oublié le nom...

Résumé: Après une marche harassante, Allen et son groupe se retrouvent devant deux quelques imprévus, d'une autre catégorie de conneries.

Couples: Lucky (LaviXTyki)

Rating: K+

Note: J'aime bien ce couple. J'étais en train de regarder des vidéos sur ce pairing et je mangeais des fraises alors une idée de faire un os avec des fraises et du yaoi m'est venue! C'est pas compliqué xD

Envie soudaine.

Sur un long chemin aride et lourd de chaleur, un groupe d'exorcistes marchait avec difficultés en traînant des pieds. Ils se plaignaient à n'en plus finir, couinant et grommelant. En particulier Allen Walker et Lavi Bookman, qui se tenaient le ventre en tirant des têtes exagérément fatiguées. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était presque totalement recroquevillé sur son estomac vide qui criait famine alors que Lavi rampait à moitié par terre en pleurnichant. Lenalee Lee était un peu plus devant avec Arystar Krory. Elle était la seule fille du groupe, ses cheveux longs cascadant jusqu'à ses épaules, mais ne semblait pas se plaindre. Le vampire à ses côtés, éternellement pale, avait le visage baissé vers le sol. Lui aussi avait faim, et le seul liquide qui pourrait le soulager n'était plus à sa disposition depuis une bonne heure déjà. Bookman, le petit vieux de l'équipe, se tenait droit comme à son habitude, les mains dans ses manches. Ils tenaient tous les trois la marche comme ils le pouvaient, pas moins épuisés que les deux autres.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans ce pays - ils avaient déjà oublié lequel. Leurs estomacs se plaignaient depuis longtemps du manque de nourriture reçue dernièrement et leurs corps devenaient de plus en plus mous pas après pas. Ils en avaient marre et voulaient juste arrivés dans une petite ville rassurante où ils pourraient tous tranquillement se reposer et où ils mangeraient enfin à la grâce des villageois. Car oui, ils comptaient bien évidemment sur eux pour les aider. Ça ne serait pas vraiment possible de faire autrement.

Mais comme d'habitude, par simple pressentiment, ils tomberaient comme par hasard sur une horde d'Akumas - peut-être était-ce Allen qui les attirait dans les lieux les plus bondés de ces machines de guerres. Avec de la chance, ils auraient quand même de quoi se reposer avant leurs apparitions.

Un nouveau gémissement plaintif sortit de la bouche sèche de Bookman Junior alors qu'il manquait une nouvelle fois de tomber de fatigue, s'emmêlant avec ses propres pieds. Son ventre grogna lorsqu'il pensa à des fraises, en même temps que celui d'Allen en fit de même et ils soupirèrent de désespoir.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?, se plaignit Allen à l'adresse des trois exorcistes devant.

- Là, je vois des maisons!, s'écria d'un coup Lenalee. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet soudain de réveiller tout le monde. Ils se mirant tous en mode "Suricate" et fixèrent avidement droit devant eux, redressés comme des piquets. Et effectivement, un petit village leur faisait à présent face. Petit village qui ne semblait pas du tout désert étant donné des petits points mouvants qu'ils voyaient déjà tous, de là où ils étaient. Le bonheur de se dire qu'enfin ce calvaire était fini, fit accélérer la marche d'Allen et de Lavi. Ils se mirent carrément à courir promptement vers les bâtiments, emblème du repos pour eux. Des cris de joies sortaient de leurs bouches toutes les deux secondes et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans le village, rapidement suivis des trois autres qui étaient tout aussi heureux.

Le roux poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant des marchands proposaient leurs articles gentiment. Allen commença directement à acheter tout ce qu'il pouvait, le sourire aux lèvres ; Krory s'était doucement assis contre un mur avec Lavi et la seule jeune femme du groupe et le plus vieux restèrent debout à côté, profitant simplement de cette pause. Quel soulagement d'être enfin arrivés dans un endroit habité. Ils allaient enfin pourvoir reprendre des forces et manger. Juste avant de reprendre la route. Mais bon...

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'oeil gauche d'Allen qui se manisfesta soudainement et qui alerta tout le monde, tandis que ce dernier s'écriait qu'il y avait une trentaine d'Akumas qui arrivaient par le nord. Les exorcistes se mirent tous les cinq en mode combat, activant leurs innocences et se préparant pour la défensive. Comme par hasard, ils se retrouvaient encore avec un nombre énorme de machines sur le dos. Quelqu'un dans leur groupe portait sincèrement la poisse. Où qu'ils allaient, il devait toujours y avoir une innocence pas loin ou de nombreux Akumas pour venir les emmerder, dans la face et en un seul coup. Surtout qu'ils étaient dans un coin paumé d'Amérique du Nord ou du Sud, - ça, ils l'avaient oubliés -, et ils arrivaient quand même à se prendre des portées de trucs dégueulasses tueuses en série. C'était bien chiant, même si c'était leur boulot, ça l'était vraiment.

Les Akumas se profilèrent devant eux, et instinctivement, ils sautèrent sur ces monstres sous les cris effrayés des villageois, ceux-ci partant se mettre à l'abri. Lenalee combattait avec ses bottes, rapidement et habilement. Krory se jetait sur les démons, ses dents pointues en avant. Bookman lançait ses aiguilles fines et puissantes. Lavi abattait son maillet devenu énorme avec un petit sourire, même s'il voulait juste aller dormir quelque part. Et Allen les bombardait de son canon étrange mais ô combien utile. Chacun s'était éparpillé autour de la vie, protégeant chaque coté de celle-ci des Akumas, faisant comme une barrière entre eux. Et puis comme ce n'était pas assez, et pour une raison inconnue, deux personnes non identifiées s'installèrent derrière Allen et Lavi, assises sur le toit d'une maison pour observer avec amusement.

Ces deux personnes, loin de là d'être de simple humains, se trouvaient être Road Kamelot et Tyki Mikk, le Noah du Rêve et le Noah du Plaisir. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici, à les regarder calmement avec presque des popcorns entre leurs mains. Sincèrement, personne ne le savait. Peut-être se promenaient-ils et désiraient s'amuser. Bonne question. En tout cas, ils étaient là et personne ne les avait encore remarqués. Ce qui blessa légèrement leur ego. Alors à la fin du combat, lorsque Lavi et Allen, complètement épuisés et couverts à plusieurs endroits de blessures, se laissèrent allés non loin d'eux, ils se dirigerent tranquillement dans leurs directions avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et une boite remplie de fraises dans les mains pour Tyki. Encore une fois, pourquoi. Et encore une fois, aucune idée. C'était comme ça.

Road se mit à sautiller et sauta d'un coup sur le dos d'Allen en souriant, le faisant tomber en avant avec un petit cri pas très viril tandis que le Noah du plaisir agitait gentiment sa main en direction de Lavi pour une salutation polie.

Bookman Junior et l'héritier du Quatorzième avaient tout deux les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si les cendrés étaient vraiment là ou s'ils rêvaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas être en face d'eux, tranquillement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas des totals pires ennemis, comme s'ils n'essayaient pas des les tuer depuis longtemps. Ils se foutaient surement d'eux, là. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en face à face, les deux Noahs étaient toujours à côté de la plaque. C'était pas croyable.

Allen s'était demandé sérieusement à maintes reprises déjà pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient comme cela, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour se contenter. Seulement, il ne pouvait demander à personne de chercher avec lui puisque le regard et l'attention entière de Lavi venaient d'être happés par la petite boite de fraises que tenait Tyki dans ses mains grisées. Ce crétin était presque en train de saliver en fixant les petits fruits rouges, avançant d'un pas lent et lourd vers le cendré, luttant contre sa fatigue pour l'atteindre. Et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de continuer son ascension puisque Road était en train d'écraser encore une fois sa bouche contre la sienne avec insistance, le liquéfiant totalement. Elle allait le tuer, à force... Ce geste était de loin le pire qu'il arrivait à imaginer. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas mignonne et qu'elle le dégoûtait, la Noah était tout à fait jolie. Seulement, il n'était pas du tout amoureux d'elle, et comptait bien ne jamais l'être.

Et pendant qu'Allen mourrait de l'intérieur, Lavi venait de s'arrêter sa cible, arrivé à destination, sous le regard légèrement étonné de son, normalement, ennemi. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sans une once d'hésitation autour de celles du Noah du Plaisir, qui elles-mêmes tenaient la boite si interressante. Le Bookman Junior ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis un certain temps, il avait simplement envie de manger des fraises. Il était peut-être enceint. Mais à présent qu'il en avait sous le nez, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les dévorer avec autre chose que son oeil valide. Que ce soit la personne qui avait presque tué son meilleur ami, qui l'avait presque tué, qui était totalement taré psychologiquement et encore pleins d'autres choses pas forcement valorisantes, qui avait ces fruits rouges, il n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire. Juste. Les fraises, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment. D'ailleurs, Tyki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que faisait le roux, alors il se contentait de le regarder en clignant des yeux, un sourcil haussé. Il voulait lui prendre sa nourriture, son petit plaisir, ou il rêvait.

« Tu fais quoi, là?

- Partage!

- Hein...?

- Je t'en supplie, donnes-en moi! »

Lavi était un peu exigeant, mais c'était comme cela. Il en voulait tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de légèrement secouer l'autre d'avant en arrière - ce qui était désagréable pour ce dernier, soit dit en passant. L'héritier du Bookman salivait presque en tremblotant d'excitation. Ses yeux fixaient avidement le rouge délicieux des fruits, scintillant de bonheur à leur vue. Il espérait que Tyki soit dans l'une des ses passes où il était un gentil garçon gentleman. Comme ça, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Ça serait tellement bien...

Le cendré pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris puis eut lentement un sourire amical. Mais celui-ci devint bien vite sadique, au damne de l'autre qui ne se douta de rien. Le plus âgé hocha la tête doucement, écartant les mains gantés du roux pour prendre une fraise en ricanant qu'il voulait bien lui en donner une, son sourire s'agrandissant étrangement et ses yeux par la même occasion, lui donnant un air de taré. Ou il l'était vraiment... À voir. Le ton employé glaça soudainement le sang de Lavi, qui releva rapidement la tête pour apercevoir les yeux fous de Tyki et sa main s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Allen sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un cri parvenir de derrière lui. Totalement alerté, il poussa d'un coup Road sur le côté, libérant son torse de tout objet encombrant, tandis qu'il reconnaissait facilement la voix de son ami. Il l'appela en se retournant, près à accourir pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, à présent face à la scène, il était plus blasé qu'autre chose. Lavi était couché au sol, sur le ventre, Tyki sur son ventre en train de lui faire avaler une dizaine de fraises d'un coup. Ça avait l'air de très mal passé, en fait, au vue des gémissements étouffés et douloureux du roux, de ses yeux pleurnichant et de ses mains qui agrippaient les poignets du Noah du Plaisir. Ce dernier rigolait sourdement, toujours aussi dérangé que d'habitude, mais moins effrayant cette fois-ci.

Allen soupira et regarda silencieusement, n'ayant aucune envie d'aider ce crétin. Il avait chercher les ennuis tout seul... Il voulait presque s'asseoir tranquillement et attendre pour voir comment Lavi se débrouillerait pour s'en sortir tout seul. Mais Road s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue, il ne pouvait pas vraiment.

Puis c'est alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir soudainement la bouche et les yeux, en lâchant insensiblement son souffle alors que devant lui, Tyki venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lavi. Et le pire était que ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout s'en plaindre, obligeant même l'autre à se serrer un peu plus contre lui. C'est là qu'Allen abandonna son cerveau et qu'il tomba dans les pommes, se retrouvant dans le noir complet et basculant en avant pour s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol.

Lorsque le mangeur hors pair se réveilla enfin, il était dans son lit, à la Congrégation, en pyjama. Il se redressa et observa les alentours. Doucement, il se rappela des événements qui avaient eu lieu avant son black-out. Mais s'il était dans son lit... Là, deux options se présentaient directement à lui. Donc soit il venait de rêver, cauchemarder serait un mot plus exact, soit il avait vraiment été inconscient très longtemps et Lavi était en couple avec le fou qui l'avait presque tué. Il préférait largement la première option, ça le rassurait un peu.

Bien sûr, comme répondant à son réveil et comme s'il l'espionnait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, le Bookman Junior et Lenalee arrivèrent gentiment dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Il le leur rendit et le regarda s'installer autour de lui, attendant que l'in d'eux parle. C'est Lenalee qui commença.

« Il parait que tu es tombé dans les pommes de fatigue, petite nature! »

Alors c'était cela, juste de la fatigue. Pfiou, ça le rassurait tellement. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids se retirait de ses épaules. Il avait simplement rêver d'une chose très bizarre. Puis c'est vrai, quoi. Quels fous seraient prêt à venir voir ses pires ennemis se battre en mangeant des fraises... Tss, qu'il était étrange, son subconscient.

Tiens, c'était lui ou Lavi avait un suçon dans le cou? Il avait une copine, ou bien. Pourtant il était un Bookman... Attendez! Alors c'était vrai, ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes?! Oh, bordel!

Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et en criant et fuit ses amis pendant le reste de la journée, se cachant où il le pouvait. Tandis que Lavi, tout content, rejoignait de temps à autres son pire ennemi, pas si pire que cela, le soir pour un moment amoureux. Oui, Lavi et Tyki Mikk étaient en couple, au damne d'Allen...

FIN.

Je suis conne... XD


End file.
